The overall objectives of this project are to isolate, reconstitute and characterize at the molecular level the glucose transport carrier of human erythrocytes. The specific goals set for the current year are to synthesize a covalent analog of cytochanlasin B which is site-directed toward glucose-sensitive, site-I binding protein of human erythrocyte membranes, to determine molecular weight of the site-I binding protein or glucose carrier protein, and to optimize the preparative method of a large volume/surface, protein-lipid bilayer membrane in vitro. The following results are obtained in the current year: (l) CB-7-acetate, CA-7-acetate are synthesized and their affinities to site-I are measured. (2) Molecular weights of sites I and II binding proteins of human erythrocyte membranes were estimated to be approximately 200,000 and 100,000, respectively, by irradiation inactivation study. (3) Partial optimization of a large liposome preparation of essentially a uniform size population has been achieved.